


Surprise!

by R_squared



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Balloons, Birthday, Birthday Party, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Men of Letters Bunker, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_squared/pseuds/R_squared
Summary: Dean isn't good with mushy moments but when he decides to throw a party to commemorate an important occasion he will NOT have Castiel ruining the fun.Castiel on the other hand had a different idea on how to mark the occasion.Prompt: I've been blowing up these balloons for hours and now you're not coming to your own surprise party.





	Surprise!

Sams eyes were locked on his phone as he exited the hallway into the main hall of the bunker. 

“Hey De-” 

He was caught off guard by material suddenly tangling around his face and neck, compromising his vision. He let out a shocked grunt as he tore at the restraints, drawing his gun to defend himself. 

A deep crease formed in his brow when he finally saw the colourful crepe streamers caught in his hands. He quickly located his brother on the upper landing -- surrounded by balloons. “What the fuck?” Now that he took a minute to actually asses the entire room, he realised it was covered in decorations. Streamers hung from the stairs and doorways, all accompanied by balloons and other miscellaneous ornaments that had no place outside of a twelve year olds birthday party.

“Hiya Sammy!” Dean chirped, a goofy, self impressed smile on his face.

“Yeah, I’m going to stick with my previous question. What the fuck?”

Dean turned away, tying off another balloon and batting it across the room. He’d be damned if he was going to let Sam see the _slight_ blush he was currently fighting back. “We’re having a party.”

“Currently it looks like _you’re_ having a party.”

“Shut up. I’m making burgers and cake.”

“Care to let me in on why?”

Really Dean knew he probably should have had a discussion with Sam at any point prior to right now. But he was holding fast to the hope they could not have this conversation at all. 

“No.-- Beer. We’ll probably need more beer. Oh and music, do we have a radio in here Sam? I’ll go get some tapes from Baby, she won’t mind if I borrow ‘em.” He made for a swift exit but his brother and his giraffe legs were literally two steps ahead of him.

“Dean.” Sam had his stern voice on now, which he knew was just going to piss Dean off but he really didn’t give a fuck, tonight was not a good night for his random bullshit. “What are you doing?”

“Have you noticed something’s off with Cas recently?” He blurted out.

The question took Sam aback, sure he knew something was up with him but really he didn’t think Dean had taken all that much notice. “What do you mean?”

“He’s just been -- fidgety-- and distant.” Dean shrugged, trying to conceal the pain in his voice.

“I guess, yeah.” 

“I just don’t think we appreciate the guy enough okay, I don’t want him to think we don’t care. So we’re throwing him a birthday party.” Dean waved at him dismissively.

Sams eyebrows shot up and he shifted his weight in an attempt to hide his amusement. “Uh, okay.”

Dean glared at him, “I’m trying to do something nice. So you can either help or I can eat your share of the cake.”

Sams hands shot up in front of him in defeat.

“Good. Then make yourself useful and put those balloons up. He should be back soon, I’m gonna go pick up the beer.”

All was going well, the decor was just the right level of tacky, the beer was cold and AC/DC was in the tape deck. Sam however, couldn’t seem to help the urge to poke the bear and Dean was quickly beginning to regret not locking him in his room like the brat he is.

“Do angels even have birthdays?”

Dean didn’t have a clue but Cas had shown particular interest in the concept after a hunt had taken them crashing through a child's party last month. After a lengthy explanation of the tradition Cas had seemed disheartened by the fact neither of the brothers had ever had a party. “But we _should_ be celebrating each other Dean.” He had commented, which was enough to put a solid crack Deans heart.

“You’re the brains Sam. I can’t be pretty and smart over here, so you tell me.” He hung a poorly constructed pinata from the underside of the upper landing.

“Wouldn’t it be more of a, uh, creation day?” He pondered.

“Call it whatever you want Sam, I couldn’t care less.” That was a lie, if Cas wanted to see a birthday party then that’s exactly what he was goddamn getting.

“Yeah, sure.” He scoffed. “I never got a birthday party.”

Deans stomach dropped but the sinking feeling only lasted long enough for him to make eye contact with Sam who wore a mocking expression. “That’s not funny.” Sam clearly didn’t agree as he let out a loud laugh.

He didn’t stop as his brother picked a balloon off the table, walking behind him and very purposefully bursting it an inch from Sams face. The yelp that escaped Sams mouth was more than enough reparation.

Once Dean was satisfied with the set up he waited patiently for Cas’ arrival.

For about twenty minutes.

At that point the sound of Sam endlessly tapping on his keyboard was starting to make his eye twitch.

Sam knew Dean would snap at some point, it was just a matter of when.

“C’mon, where the **fuck** is he?!” -- And there it is.

“I don’t know, have you spoken to him today?”

“No.”

“Then how do you know he’s coming at all?”

“Shut up, he said he’d be home.” He picked up his phone, tapping out a quick message.

**Dean:**   
_Cas when are you getting back to the bunker?_

Sam smiled down to himself briefly before clearing his throat, “Dean?” The response he got was more of a grumble than an actual acknowledgement of interaction. “Why tonight Dean?”

His head snapped up, he was entirely unprepared for that question, he scrambled for a witty remark but came up blank. 

He sighed, rubbing his brow roughly. “The night in the barn, the night I met Cas.” He took a pregnant pause, picking at the label on his beer bottle. “That was tonight.” He flicked a glance sharply up to his brother to gauge his response. Sam looked thoughtful but didn’t say anything. 

Thankfully Deans phone vibrated across the table.

“I know.” Sam muttered, but Dean had stopped paying attention.

**Cas:**   
_I won’t be. Can you meet me?_

**Dean:**   
_Are you in trouble??_

**Cas:**   
_No._

_Please meet me at the diner._

What the fuck is this? Dean didn’t spend hours wheezing his lungs out into these shitty fucking balloons for Cas not to show up. He even went to that stupid market he hates to get the right beef to make their burgers. Even if Cas didn’t need to eat, his burgers always made him make quiet sounds of enjoyment that made Deans chest swell with pride.

That little shit was not going to take that away from him tonight, he cursed, throwing his phone down.

“What is it?” Sam questioned.

“He’s not coming, he wants us to meet him at the diner.” He’ll go, (pick up some pie) and drag Cas back so they can have the fun goddamn night he had spent all week planning.

“Uhhh..” Sam hesitated.

“C’mon Sam!”

“I don’t think he wants me to come.” He stated awkwardly.

“And why would that be?” His blank, unimpressed stare was aimed to kill.

“Look, I’ve got shit to do, you just go and I’ll make sure everything's ready for the party when you get back okay?” 

“Whatever Sam but if this is some kind of ambush and I end up tied up in some monsters basement, that’s on you.” He ended, storming out of the bunker.

The diner looked quiet when he arrived, there were no cars out the front, the main sign was off and the light inside looked dim. Basically the place screamed one big ol’ set up.

Dean made a quick stop at the boot of the Impala, picking out a few key, carriable items before flicking a text to Sam.

**Dean:**   
_Diners a set up. Get here now._

He slammed the boot shut before pulling his phone back out.

**Dean:**   
_Also. I told you so._

He nodded to himself, knowing that he was probably the only person on the planet that would consider being led into a trap as a _win._

His gun was drawn as he approached the building, he took a quick glimpse into the partially lit window but all he could make out was a pristine, untouched pie in one of the booths.

There was no resistance on the door and he quietly banked left, then right as he entered. The diner looked, peaceful, a few lights left on to create a comforting ambient illumination. If it wasn’t for the fact he was about to be jumped at any given moment, he might even think it was romantic.

The next few events seemed to take place all at the exact same time.

Deans phone buzzed in his pocket.

The door slammed shut.

“Hello De--”

His gun fired.

Once everything registered in his head, Dean could actively feel the colour drain from his face. He tucked his gun back into his pants, rushing forward. “Cas! Jesus are you okay?” 

Cas was staring down at the bullet hole in the chest of his trench coat. “I didn’t intend to alarm you Dean.” 

A normal silver bullet wasn’t going to do more than wreck Cas’ wardrobe, Dean knew that but he instinctively lifted back his jacket, patting the area to asses any damage. He thinks he’s mostly just attempting to avoid the, sorry-for-shooting-you…..again, guilt.

“Yeah well I didn’t intend to shoot you but here we are.” He paused, pulling his hands back. “What the hell is going on here Cas? And --- Did you iron your trench coat?” 

It may not have been the best lighting but Dean could have sworn Cas was blushing as he turned away. “Why don’t you come and sit down Dean?” He grabbed his hand, pulling him down the room towards a booth.

“I’m so confused, is there someone for us to gank or what? ‘Cause I kinda had plans tonight.” Dean instantly regretted his harsh tone when Cas dropped his hand in front of the booth with the crisp pie.

“Oh, I didn’t realise I was interrupting.” Cas backtracked, stepping out of his reach. “You don’t have to stay, it was jus--” He started to ramble and as adorable as it was, Dean had to stop him before he got flustered and winged it out of there.

“No, no Cas’ you were part of those plans!” The angels head cocked to the side, eyes searching for a better understanding. “See I was _trying_ to throw you a party becau--”

“Tonight marks the anniversary of the night we met.” Cas finished. 

“Exactly!” He exclaimed. “Guess at least I kept one tradition going tonight.” He gestured at the bullet hole.

“Not typically what you’d expect at this kind of occasion but I suppose for us, it is fitting.” Cas shrugged.

“And what kind of occasion is that?” 

Cas simply answered by closing the distance between them. His lips moving slowly against Deans. There was no urgency in the kiss, just the tender connection between them pouring into every movement. Dean cupped the back of his partners neck, angling them closer together as Cas let out a rumbling sigh. 

“Woah.” Dean breathed, head still a little light from the kiss when they pulled apart. This wasn’t even close to their first kiss but something about it felt, new. As if it was the first of -- something. They held onto each other for a moment, foreheads resting together. “Would you like some pie?” Cas asked.

“Man after my own heart.” He gushed, sliding into the end of the booth.

The pie was on his plate in record time and it was only as he was wiping his first enormous bite from the edges of his mouth that he noticed the small box. “Cas.” His heart started to pound like a drum in his ears, he could feel his body wanting to switch into fight or flight mode as he pieced things together but instead he just stared, wide eyed as Cas scooped up the box.

He knelt in front of Deans end of the booth, the light gleaming off the thick, silver band that he revealed inside the box. 

“Cas.” Dean repeated, jaw completely slack. His head was running so fast he wasn’t even trying to keep up.

“Dean Winchester, as you may have come to realise, I am not the best with human emotion, or words. However, I do know that I love you and that I wish to spend the rest of my existence knowing that I am yours and you are mine. So, if you agree? I would very much like to marry you.” 

If he had been anyone else, Cas probably would have taken the extremely lengthy pause as a bad sign. Lucky for Dean he had the patience of a-- well an angel, as he took an alarmingly long time to reshuffle his thoughts back into something coherent.

In their line of work, marriage was probably the stupidest, most obsolete thing they could possibly do but right now, Dean really didn’t care.

“Yeah Cas.. Yes, I’ll marry you.”

With that he gathered the angel up, kissing him with all the passion he had in him, smiling so hard between each kiss that his cheeks were aching instantly. 

The ring hugged his finger and the way Cas beamed as he twisted his hand in the light made Dean feel like the planets were aligning.

“I love you.” He murmured against Cas’ skin as he held him tightly. “But I’m still pissed that a blew up all those balloons for nothing.”

Cas chuckled, promising that after he finished the pie they could head back to the bunker to properly celebrate and Dean was happy with that.

Hell, for once -- he was just happy.


End file.
